


Right Where You Need To Be (Under Me)

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Smut, poly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Certain things are bound to happen when the Seeds fall for the same woman
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Joseph

She comes from a loyal, well devoted family. Her parents were the first to join him when they got to Hope County, he watched her grow up. They trust him because he’s the Father and would never lead them or their daughter astray. 

He takes advantage of that. 

He gives her a position of power, one where she’s working right alongside him and his heralds, just to show that he trusts her and that she’s important. She's by his side most of the day and that’s how he likes it best. Lingering on the edges of his vision wearing sinfully tight leggings and a loose top to fight the Montana summer. 

She’s pretending not to listen to the conversation he’s having with the few members of his flock that stayed after his service, but he’s known her for years now and he can read her well. She’s annoyed. 

Swaying on her heels with her fingers clasped in front of her. The image of piety if not for what’s going on behind her eyes. There’s the swell of something foreign as she watches his brothers herd people outside. Giving John a smile before he disappears behind the doors. 

“Dina, come here for a minute, please,” he raises his hand and beckons her forward with his fingers. Eyes slipping back to his people as she dutifully trudges over to him. She stays on the edge of the crowd, refusing to meet his gaze when he tries to pull her in. 

Anger doesn’t look well on her. John said she hardly had any in that small body of hers—but right now her sin is glowing from within her. 

“Go, my children, I need to be alone for a while.” He finally dismisses, signing heavily when Dina turns on her heel to escape.

“Not you.” He reaches out to grab her shoulder. Thumb rubbing circles on her skin. “Stay. Sit with me.” 

She raises an eyebrow, but does as asked. Follows his lead as he sits down in the front row and tips his head back blissfully. She isn’t as relaxed as him, her whole body thrumming with energy. 

“What’s bothering you?” He whispers softly, leaning into her shoulder. “I don’t like it when you hide from me.”

“I’m not hiding, Father,” she replies stiffly, arms crossing over her chest. She looks down and away, anger slipping through once more. Something she can get away with when she’s with Jacob, all that wrath, but he’s sure even his brother doesn’t like the blatant disrespect when she refuses to meet their eyes.

“Look at me.”

Dina sighs, moving only when he hooks his fingers under his chin and tilting her head up. 

“You’re upset.”

“Yes,” she confesses. Hands clenching in her lap. 

“Why? Because of me?”

“Yes.” Then as her cheeks go pink, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be.”

His hand softens on her chin, goes to cup her cheek lovingly. “But you are. Keeping going.”

“I got jealous. You called me here to attend a sermon of yours, to stay the night in your compound—which is a tremendous honor—but then you’re so busy you can’t even say ‘hi.’” 

“Envy,” he whispers, dragging her closer and dropping his hand away from her face. Instead taking her hand in his own. Squeezing once. “That’s okay, you were feeling neglected, weren’t you?” 

Once more her cheeks go pink, all the way up to her ears. It’s cute, has him swallowing dryly as she squirms under his gaze. 

“It’s my fault,” he tells her, delighting in the way her face laces up with confusion. “I invited you here for one reason, really, would you like to know why?”

“Y-yeah.”

He smiles, catching a woman like Dina off guard is something like a victory. “Because I want to  _ know _ you.” He squeezes her hand for emphasis. “You put up a mask around me, my child, trying so hard to impress me. I want to know the real you, not the one you want me to see. I think I’d really like her.”

She nods, body deflating because he isn’t disappointed with her at all. He understands just like a father should. But the feelings inside him are anything but holy. 

He gently grabs her shoulder and coaxes her to stand up in front of him. He rakes his eyes over her body before he applies just a little bit of pressure and she kneels. 

“Good,” he murmurs, stroking her head. He leans in close, brushes their nose together. “Now tell me what you think of me.”

“I—what?”

He just smiles at her. Not bothering to clarify just what his reasons are. He simply waits. 

“Okay,” Dina blinks at him, “what I think of you...it’s the same as the rest of your flock, Father. Standing beside your heralds hasn’t made me think I’m better than anyone else.”

He sighs, eyes closing briefly. She misunderstood him. That’s not what he wanted at all. 

“This isn’t a test, and if I’m being honest with you I don’t much care if you see yourself on an equal level with my siblings and I. Why else would I choose you to be a part of my family?”

That’s news to her, clearly, as she gapes at him. Searching his eyes for signs that he’s lying. She doesn’t find any and that almost makes it worse, then at least she would know where he’s going with this. 

“You’ve been given a very special opportunity, Dina, don’t squander it now. God is watching and judging us at this moment.” Joseph’s breathing sweetly in her ear, hands dancing up and down her arms, forming goosebumps in their wake. “This is fate, it was always meant to be like this. You by my side. With my brothers.” 

He smiles when he feels her shiver. Affected by his words it would seem. “You know you’re different, you must,” he grabs her hand where it rests in her lap and guides it up. “You’ve always had such a profound effect on me.” He presses her hand down on his crotch, eagerly watching her reaction. 

Dina’s eyes blow wide at the placement. To say she hasn’t had sinful thoughts about the Father would be a lie, but to think they’d be reciprocated…

“Joseph.”

He hums softly, encouraging her to move her hand, to touch him like he’s dreamt of. 

“This is a sin,” she whispers. 

“Is that what you think our relationship is?”

She huffs, fingers grazing over the front of his jeans. “I’d hardly call whatever we’re doing a relationship.”

“Why not?” He questions sharply, almost angrily, “what else could it be? Do you see me doing this with anyone else?” 

She shrugs, “we keep ourselves secret, it’s not so far off to believe you have other people you run to when I’m not here.”

“There’s no one else,” he leans in and kisses her. Though it’s different from the kisses they usually share. It’s not as soft, there’s the press of his teeth nibbling at her lips. Leaving marks as they break away and wander down her neck. “It’s only you, Dina. That’s how it’s meant to be,” he kisses her again, moaning as her fingers squeeze down on his dick. 

“See the effect you have on me, my love?”

Dina laughs low in her throat. Popping the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down. “Yeah,” her voice is husky and low, heat coiling low in her stomach when she reveals the hardened bulge concealed by his boxers. “You’re always so...eager. But we’ve never taken that step, have we?”

He sighs, an old argument. “We can’t have sex, not yet. At least not like this, in a church. You deserve a bed.” 

Dina chews on her lip. Thinking about something she won’t share with Joseph. What she wants to tell him is that her and his brothers are doing so much more, but Joseph wants to keep up appearances in his own mind. 

“What could be better than sealing this so-called relationship in God’s holy place?” Dina cups him through his boxers and thumbs over his head, where his pre cum has leaked through. 

“ _ Dina _ .”

She smiles sweetly at him, tugging his boxers down and tapping his thigh to signal for him to lift his hips up so she could get better access. 

He’s still half hard, aching for pleasure. Aching for  _ her _ . 

“It’s only been two months,” Joseph says through clenched teeth when she circles his tip. “It feels a little soon, that’s all. I don’t want to make you feel used. Like you’re nothing more than a play thing. I want to show you that I care.” 

She strokes down his length, staring up into his eyes just to watch him fall apart. Words dying on his tongue when she begins to pump him steadily. She uses the slick of his pre cum for the first few strokes, her touch bordering on teasing with how lightly she holds his hardening cock. 

“You care—“ she kisses his tip, “I’m sorry for doubting you.” Without a second thought she swallows him down as far as she can. His scent fills her senses almost immediately, heady and overwhelming. Guiding her down further as she relaxes her throat and takes him to the base. 

“Ah,” he breathes out a light gasp, a hand tangling in her hair. Wrapping it around his fist. “I do have to admit, I like you like this. On your knees worshipping at my altar.”

She hums, sending the vibrations through his cock. Making him groan and tighten his hold. His hips twitch, wanting to buck up. She wishes he would. 

She pulls off, a thin line of saliva connecting them. “You can fuck my mouth.”

His eyes slam close. “Language.”

Dina huffs and starts stroking him again. “You seemed to like it last time. When you had your cock between my breasts and I begged you to fuck my tits.”

He shudders, his other hand dropping to hold onto the pew. Leaving scratch marks deep in the wood. 

“I did allow you to say that, didn’t I?”

“Mhm. And I’d be able to say so much more if we actually had sex.”

He sighs and guides her back down to his cock, “stop talking.” 

Dina does as told, she always does when it comes to Joseph. That’s just how they’ve always worked together. And so she takes him back in her mouth and moans around him as he thrusts his hips up and pushes her head down onto him. He chokes her every time his cock head bumps against the back of her throat. 

If anything that just makes him harder. Has him going faster with the strangled noises she makes. 

“Please, Dina, please believe me.” He grunts, nearly doubling over as heat begins to flow through his veins. “I love you, I want you, I want  _ us _ . I swear.” She hears the strain in his voice as she bobs her head up and down on his length, the way his throat clenches on a dry swallow. 

It makes slick pool between her thighs, wetting the front of her panties. She rocks her hips on nothing, hands grasping at Joseph’s thighs. 

“There we go, love, like that. Keep doing that.” He forces her head down on a hard thrust, keeping her locked there as he spills down her throat. Coating her innards with his seed. It’s too far past her tongue, she doesn’t get to taste it. A shame. 

Dina coughs when he finally allows her to pull away. Shaking as she stares up at him. Disheveled and an absolute mess like he is. He looks good like that. 

“Do you believe me, Dina?” He cups her cheek tenderly. Not bothering to tuck himself back in his jeans just yet. 

”Believe what?”

“That I love you. That I’m not ashamed of what we are.”

She hums, her face finally breaking out into a smile. “Yeah...yeah, I think I can forgive you.” 

He grabs her chin and pulls her up. Capturing her lips in a kiss, tasting himself on her tongue, and he can’t find it in himself to care. 


	2. John

“You look angry.”

John scoffs and loosens his tie, snarling when it doesn’t come undone. “No shit. Thanks for the analysis, doc.”

John sees her frown in the reflection of the mirror. She’s not as quiet as she had been when they first started working together, they’ve grown comfortable around one another. But moments like these, where work has taken its toll, she never seems to be able to find her footing. 

It’s his fault, he knows. He’s never been able to make someone stay for too long. He starts to unbutton his shirt, waiting for the sound of her footsteps disappearing down the hall. He waits for her to run away like everyone always does. That never comes. 

She sighs, running a hand through her hair. “I made dinner.” 

He quirks an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because I got word that the Baptist was running amok in his bunker. That he punched anyone who got too close.” 

His lip twitches scornfully at the memory. He can’t explain himself out of that one, and so he doesn’t. Just finishes undressing and ignores the way her eyes track him across the room as he grabs for a pair of pajamas. 

“So are you going to eat with me, John?” 

“It’d be rude not to.” He snaps the buttons on his pj top, stepping into his pants and gesturing for her to lead the way. She does so silently, a slight skip in her step. Seeing her so happy is strange—he’s used to people clearing out of his way when he’s angry, or fueling the fire, arguing right back with him. 

It’s a nice difference, actually has him calming down just a tad by the time they seat themselves at the dinner table.

“Steak?” He questions, peering into the crockpot in the center of the table. 

“And potatoes, you said you liked roasted potatoes.” She sits across from him, worrying her lip between her teeth. 

“I—yeah. Didn’t think you remembered.”

She snorts, brightening up almost immediately. “Good. Now eat, you’re skinny enough.”

John scoffs at that. But he does as told, which is surprising. They’re quiet at the table. Filling their mouths with food to avoid talking. She knows that there’s something on his mind, something that made him angry. And she’s tempted to ask. To push him. 

But that won’t help a thing, she knows this. Past experiences and all that. They have their own routine by now whenever he comes home like this—and her making food was never a part of it before. Nor is the way she cleans the dishes and tells him to wait in the bedroom. 

He prefers their schedule, the way he’d pin her to the nearest surface and fuck out all his anger. Leaving bruises behind in his wake. Instead she’s caring for him, preparing dinner and ghosting a kiss on his cheek. It makes him want her even more. In fact, he’s already half hard by the time he makes it upstairs, his body knows what usually comes, what he usually gets by now and it’s responding accordingly.

He clears his throat and jams his hands down in his lap to hide his growing erection when she comes sauntering into the bedroom. A soft smile on her face.

“How’re you feeling?”

He tips his head to the side, considering before he settles his eyes on her. “Tired. Annoyed. Angry. Nothing new.”

Dina nods, not stopping as she goes across the room and opens the bathroom door. “Then we’ll have to fix that.”

Oh, he likes the sound of that.

He follows her when he hears the sound of running water. Leaning against the doorframe as she bends down to plug up the tub and fill it with water.

“A bath?” He questions, hands already dropping to unbuckle his belt. “That’s a new one.”

Dina glanced over her shoulder, brows scrunched in confusion. Then she catches on, sees the bulge tenting his jeans, and laughs. 

“No, absolutely not. You’re so  _ bad.”  _ She admonishes, standing to meet him. Sighing as he opens his arms and holds her against his chest. “C’mon, I want to make you feel good.”

“This is good.” He rolls his hips, smiling devilishly as she drops her head on his chest. “I like fucking you.”

“And I like that too.” She reaches up to cup his cheek and kisses him. “But I love you, John, and I want to take care of you.” 

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

He whimpers. Face softening as he falls into her. He lets her be the strong one as she grabs him and pulls his head down to rest on her chest. “Now can you stop being so difficult and get in the bath?” 

It takes another moment before John allows her to release him, he’s rocking on his heels. Something strangely sweet in his eyes as he strips. He almost looks self conscious under her gaze, shoulder hunched and head tipped down. 

Dina grabs his hand when he doesn’t move and drags him towards the bath. The first step inside makes John hiss through his teeth. 

“It’s hot.”

“That’s the point. It’s relaxing, y’know, a nice hot bath?” 

“Burning my skin off is not relaxing.” He gets in anyway, albeit slowly. Pausing every few seconds to shoot her a glare, like it’s her personal mission to ruin his complexion. 

She pushes at his shoulders impatiently, and the touch seems to do the trick. He leans back into her with a sigh, a smile gracing his lips as he submerges himself completely. 

“See?” She murmurs, kneeling beside the tub, “it’s nice.”

He huffs, head falling back against the porcelain. His eyes shudder closed when she runs her fingers through his hair. He squirms at first, still not used to such a gentle touch, but then he relaxes completely. Trusting once more. 

With her hand still in his hair she began to strip. She fumbles with her shirt and the clasp of her bra, lips curving up into a smile when John peeks open an eye and stares. 

“Do you intend on joining me, Dina?”

Wordlessly she stands and shucks off her pants and underwear, stepping in the steaming water and nearly sitting on top of his legs. He hums appreciatively, reaching out to grab her waist to pull her fully onto his lap. She straddles him, ignoring the water that spills out of the side of the tub. 

“Yeah,” John’s voice drops an octave lower, “this is very nice.” He slides his hands up onto her chest. Squeezing and grabbing her breasts. Tugging at her nipples and watching as she pants with parted lips. “I’m relaxed now.” He leans forward to suck a nipple into his mouth, teasing the bud with his teeth and stealing a moan from her.

He starts rutting up into her, his soft cock sliding along her thigh. Her own hand dives below the water to brush her fingers along his length, coaxing him along until he’s fully hard in her grasp.

John’s face is a mask of pleasure, brows knitted together and nose scrunched up as she thumbs over his slit.

“I want you, Dina.” He wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her to his chest, hips bucking up wildly until he hits his mark and dives into her cunt. He drags her down the full length of his shaft, not giving her time to accommodate. It draws a strangled moan from her as she collapses into him, fingernails digging into his neck and scratching along his back, leaving soft red lines on his skin if only because she remembers that he said he likes the marks. He likes to show off. 

She gets lost in the motions of him fucking her. Knees beginning to go sore as he thrusts up and grunts in her ear. The noises he makes has her keening, eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head as her pussy clenches.

John chuckles and slows down, “you like when I moan for you, sweetheart?”

She can’t answer him, all that comes out is a pathetic mewl when she tries. She feels herself clench around him again and he responds by giving a particularly hard thrust. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, kissing the side of her neck as she clings to him, “you do, that’s good. Very good, show me how much you want it.” He bites down on her shoulder, breaking the skin with a muffled snarl.

A wave of heat rushes through Dina’s core, a quick flash of pleasure as her body shakes apart. Her orgasm hits her hard, she can’t get any words out besides his name on repeat. A soft chant that grows in speed until she feels him come to his own end. Pumping her full of his seed. 

John’s chest is heaving as he pants into her ear, laying the occasional kiss on her sweaty skin. 

“The water’s cold now.” John mumbles, shifting to maneuver her up and off his softening cock. 

She hums, curling up beside him. It’s a tight fit but she doesn’t mind and he doesn’t say anything. She nips at his ear, tongue swirling around his earring. He groans appreciatively, holding her tighter. 

“If you keep on like that Dina we’ll have to go for a round two.”

“Yeah? That sounds like a challenge.”

She watches a sleepy grin stretch across John’s face, “It just might be.” He sits up, reaching out to squeeze her breast in his hand. “Though I think we can do a lot more in my bed.”

Dina laughs, already standing and splashing more water off the side of the tub as she pulls John up. He laughs along with her, body practically shaking in excitement. Her eyes drift down and she catches him getting hard again.

“Already?” Her hand drops and she grabs him. Tugging at his cock. “Oh, you’re easy.”

He bites at his lip, shoulders hunching as he breathes out slowly. Then she pulls away, stepping out of the bath and laughing at the way he groans at the loss of her touch. 

“C’mon, then, Johnny. We’ve got all night and I don’t want to waste time.” She feels his eyes on the sway of her ass and the curve of her hips as he follows on her heels. He’s already grabbing at her, hands lingering on her sides before he shoves her down on the bed. It’s going to be a long night. 


	3. Jacob

Having five more minutes to sleep in, under Jacob’s watch, was unheard of. It’s just cause for punishment. It’s with that in mind that she makes the active decision to ignore the din of the Veteran’s Center coming to life to roll over and go back to sleep. 

She has her own personal room. 

She gets three hearty meals a day to match Jacob’s. 

She makes her own schedule and sometimes she even wears Jacob’s jacket.

So she must be special, right? She must have special privileges?

That’s what Jacob is thinking when he’s doing roll call and Dina is nowhere to be found. She wasn’t in the shower or the locker room, no one even saw her come down to grab breakfast. 

“Fucking brat,” he mutters under his breath, “give her a few things to make her life cosy and she makes me look like a fool.”

The knocking on her door is loud and aggressive. Startling her out of her half unconscious state as she nearly falls off the bed. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold on.” She stumbles to the door, pulling on a pair of panties at the last minute. She rubs her eyes, glancing up and coming face to face with a very unhappy Jacob Seed.

“Oh...it’s just you.”

He laughs and it’s humorless. Bitter. He’s mad at her, and that should scare her. It certainly terrifies his strongest men. She holds a special place in his heart though, she knows that. And so she smiles up at him and turns on her heel, falling back into bed and pulling the blankets up. Snuggling into a cocoon, a cheeky grin hidden as she hears the door slam and Jacob stalk closer. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” He glares at her from where she lies in bed. “The man in charge of this whole goddamn center—and soldiers like you make my job a whole lot harder than it needs to be.” He stops and crosses his arms over his chest. As if his stare alone would be enough to shake her. 

“‘Soldiers like me…’” she quotes softly, rising up on her elbows, “you mean the kind you fuck against your desk and use as a glorified sex doll?” 

He cracks an annoyed grin, one that lacks any warmth. “Get up, Dina. I’m not in the mood for games.”

“And I’m not in the mood for lies.” When he only stares at her, she continues. “You like me, Jacob. Even if you want to deny it, I’m your favorite. I know you as well as your brothers do.”

“Maybe.”

She sighs, “so maybe you can cut me a little slack—I’m not a soldier, despite what you say. Next week I’ll be back with Joseph—“

“So? Does that mean you shouldn’t know how to survive? That you shouldn’t know how to fight? My brothers and I can’t always be around to protect you.”

She blinks at him, nipping at her bottom lip in thought. “You think I can’t handle myself?”

“I know you can’t.” His hands drop to his sides and he advances on her again. Propping one knee on the bed and yanking the blankets off her, tossing them to the floor. He shoves her down by her shoulders a second later, hovering inches from her face. “I’d really rather not see you dead.” 

Dina’s eyes go soft as she searches his face. She slowly reaches up to cup his cheek, thumb swiping back and forth. “You won’t.”

“No?” His voice drops an octave lower, practically a snarl. “Because you’re the worst goddamn trainee I’ve had in a long time, honey. I’m surprised you haven’t heard what everyone’s saying about you.”

She opens her mouth to talk but he cuts her off. 

“Then again maybe that’s because you never bother showing up.”

“I show up.”

He snorts, “rarely. And when you do, you don’t do too well. You’re right, I do like you, so I’ve been soft on you. If you were anyone else you’d be dead already, culled. Because you certainly aren’t strong.”

Dina’s cheeks go an embarrassingly bright shade of red. Eyes darting around wildly, to find anything else that isn’t Jacob. But he’s so close, invading her senses and demanding attention. 

“I am.” She whispers back, “I’m strong.”

He seems amused at that. “Oh yeah?” He grabs her by the back of her neck and hauls her to her feet, slamming her against the nearest wall and twisting her arm behind her back. 

“How about we test that? Show me what you’d do. How would you get out of this and take me down?”

She’s quiet, thinking hard as Jacob tightens his hold. “Hurry up, Dina.”

“Fucking hell, alright fine, this is what I’d do.” She doesn’t hesitate, the arm he hadn’t grabbed that’s pressed painfully between her body and the wall quickly twists behind her until she hits her mark. She grabs between his legs and squeezes. Hard.

Jacob’s strong, he takes pride in that. But that right there, that fucking hurts. He makes a pained noise and loosens his hold, giving her enough time to slip free. 

She turns around, back pressed against the wall. Staring up at him with wide, playful eyes. 

“Bet you don’t teach your soldiers that, huh?”

“No,” he grunts, a hand dropping to his crotch to rub at the bruise no doubt forming, “a move like that only gives you time to run and I don’t teach my soldiers to run.” He takes a step close, leaning down and boxing her in with his hands pressed flat to the side of her head. “How about I show you how it’s really done, honey?”

He doesn’t give her time to decide, she never had a choice in the matter anyway. He comes at her low, picking her up around the backs of her thighs, right below her ass, and slams her down hard on the floor. 

Her legs wind around his waist instinctively, they’ve done this before. It’s second nature by now. And as she tilts her pelvis up she smiles, pleased to find him hard. She grinds on him like that, heels digging into his back. 

He makes a soft groan in the back of his throat, eyes suddenly going dark when she keens. “Enough of that.” He snaps, pushing her hips down and keeping his hand above her navel. “Behave for once.” 

She fixes him with a crooked smile, “you like it when I fight back.” 

Jacob doesn’t respond to that, the way he tugs at the waistband of her panties is enough of an answer. He’s impatient today, though that could be chalked up to her disobedience. He prefers when she heels. Which is why she sits back and lets him undress her. 

He manhandles her, moves her body around like a rag doll. Snarling when he can’t immediately get her bra unhooked. She huffs and bats his hand away, raising up on her elbows to undo it and tug it away. 

He attacks the skin she just bared, lips sucking at her breasts and teething her nipples until she’s whining. Hips bucking up into nothing. Aching for him to touch her. 

“C’mon,” she ground out, grabbing at his clothes, “take these off.” 

He pushes her away, a hand wrapping snug around her neck. Not choking her, just holding her there. A warning. 

“You think this is for you, honey?” He laughs mockingly, “You're gonna lay right there and let me use you, and you’re gonna thank me for it after we’re done, understood?”

She swallows, heat rushing to her center. 

He squeezes her throat. “Understood?”

“Yessir.” 

“Good girl.” 

Single handedly he pulls himself out, giving his cock a few strokes before he’s lining himself up. He rubs the tip against her folds, coating himself in her slick and smearing pre cum along her skin. 

“Jacob,” she resists the urge to push her hips up, to hurry things along—that’d be enough for him to stop. “Please, sir.”

“Please what? What do you want?” He takes his hand away from her throat and trails it down her sweat soaked body. 

“I want you.”

He hums, trailing his cock head along her clit. Teasing the sensitive bud. “More specific. I want to hear you say it.”

She groans, eyes slamming closed as she gasps out a proper response. “I want you to fuck me with your cock, sir. I want you to ruin me, let everyone know that I belong to you.” 

“That’s it,” he praises, finally sinking into her. Shoving his hips forward until they’re flush together. Her hands scramble to grab at anywhere she can, scratching along his wrists and forearms. “Good girl, look at you. Taking my cock  _ so well _ , pet.” He gives an experimental roll of his hips that pulls a broken moan from her lips. 

“Is that all you are?” He whispers, leaning down to get closer to her ear, “just my little pet? You’re certainly no soldier.” 

Her legs wrap around him tighter, pulling him in, begging him to move. He smiles at her, laying a kiss to her lips as he begins to thrust his hips. He goes fast, skin slapping against skin as he drives himself deeper into her. 

Eyes locked on her tits as the force of him fucking her jostled them. 

“Jacob,” she gasps, holding onto him tightly. “More. Harder, please.”

“Harder? Can you even take that?” 

She nods breathlessly. Unable to speak. It’s too much. She feels herself getting close and she only hopes Jacob is following along with her. She wouldn’t be able to stand the extra stimulation. 

“Need an answer, honey.” He nips at her ear, fists balling up beside her head so he doesn’t crush her. 

“Yes.” She arches her back up, breasts pushing into his chest. “Yes, Jacob, I can take it.” 

He growls, it rumbles in his chest, sending delicious vibrations through her. Straight down to her sopping cunt where finally the chord of pressure snaps and she cums around his cock. 

He moans as her pussy clamps down on him, and he has to go still before he blows his load inside her. 

He glances down at her. Pleased to find her breathless and panting under him. “Good girl.” He pushes hair out of her face, giving a slow roll of his hips. He buries his face into the crook of her neck, letting her cling to him as he uses her body for his own pleasure. Chasing his end. 

It doesn’t take long at all for him to reach that peak again. Soon enough he’s at the edge, warmth curling around the base of his cock and tugging him along until the tightness of her pussy is too much. With a muted grunt he cums, giving a few more thrusts until it starts to hurt. 

“Got something to say to me?” He kisses the corner of her mouth, tongue swiping out playfully. 

“Thank you, sir.”

He smiles, giving her one last kiss before pulling out and rolling off of her. He stands up and tucks himself back inside his jeans, extending his hand and waiting patiently when all she does is lay there. 

She frowns, “what?”

“C’mon, training ends in two hours. If you hurry you’ll make it.”

“Are you kidding me?”

He gives her a crooked smile. “Nope. C’mon, don’t make me carry you.”

That makes her raise her eyebrows. “You won’t.” She chuckles behind her knuckles and stretches. Calling his bluff. 

Jacob moves fast, hauling her to her feet and tossing her over his shoulder. 

“Jacob!” She yelps, scrambling to hold onto his jacket lest she falls. “Fucking hell—I’m naked!” 

“Should’ve thought about that, huh?” He smacks her ass, giving it a nice squeeze. “Keep talking and I’d be glad to put you in your place. Fuck you out in the yard in front of everyone.” 

Rook shivers at the thought, body going tense as he steps out into the hallway. She prays everyone is already outside. 

“You like the idea of that, don’t you?”

She stays quiet. She’d rather him not know all of her dirty secrets. But he knows her well. 

“Yeah, you do. Naughty girl.” He laughs gently, then without pause, “hey Nate.”

“I—uh, boss? Good morning…”

Rook promptly feels her soul leave her body. Hands covering her face as Jacob just laughs. She’s never going to be able to come here again. 


End file.
